The Later Years
by Epicdiva
Summary: What happens after graduation from hagwarts, told by one of the gang's children
1. Default Chapter

The Later Years  
During the last years that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco attended Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione began dating.  
It was January of their 5th year there. Christmas break had just ended and classes were back in full swing. Harry had spent the holiday at Hogwarts yet again, and had missed Hermione terribly, so he decided he would finally ask her out.  
During lunch one day Harry pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about," he told her.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" Hermione asked, still at the table  
  
"Can we talk about it privately?" he said nervously  
  
"Of course"  
  
Ron began to follow, "No Ron, this doesn't concern you," he said forcefully.  
  
Harry led Hermione away from the group, into a small hallway.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Hermione, I missed you quite a lot during break."  
  
"I missed you too, Harry."  
  
"Well Hermione, I had time to think about it, and I think that it is time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Time for us to become a couple"  
"Oh Harry! You want me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, I do."  
  
"Well, Claro que sí. Me encantaria!"  
  
"Um, Hermione, why are you speaking Spanish?  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just so excited, I said, of course, I would love to."  
  
They date for almost a year before they got into a big fight. No one even remembers what the fight was about, but during that time Harry and Draco became good friends. Harry still hung out with Ron, don't get me wrong, they were best friends, Harry just hung out with Draco as well. Everyone was worried about the friendliness between the two, but Harry was a good person and hey stayed that way. Hermione and Harry had been broken up for about three months when Ron got the two of them together.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I am sick of this! You are my two best friends, and I can't take you fighting anymore. You love each other, just get over it and be friends again. At the least."  
  
"Ron's right Harry." Hermione finally said.  
  
"I know, but you wouldn't even speak to me." Harry replied  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"Well, I am sorry, and I still love you."  
  
"I still love you too."  
  
So Harry and Hermione got back together. Harry and Draco remained close friends as well. The rest of the year passed peacefully and soon it was time for them to graduate. After graduation rehearsal, the day before graduation, the group went out to lunch. Since it was a very special afternoon, they thought it would be nice to dine in London. Draco knew of a quaint, French style café, so they decided to eat there.  
They all had ordered, and were waiting for their meals to arrive when Harry turned to Hermione, and gently grabbed her hand.  
  
Turning, he said to her "Hermione, I love you and want you to be my wife."  
  
The table went silent with shock. Hermione went pale, and stared at him. Finally she found her voice and said:  
  
"OH, Harry, I would be honored to be your wife."  
  
"Wooo Hooo, go potter!" Draco cried.  
  
"What?!" Ron cried in disbelief.  
  
"I guess we're getting married" Hermione cried excitedly.  
  
"You bet we are!" Harry said proudly.  
  
They scheduled the wedding for July 12th, almost two months after graduation. The wedding was beautiful. It was held in a church halfway between Hogwarts and muggle population. The Dursley's refused to have anything to do with the wedding, but there were plenty of guests. All of Hogwarts attended. Ron was Harry's best man of course, and Hermione's roommate was her maid of honor. Dumbledore performed the ceremony. They were married legally, in the eyes of God, and with the magic community. The community was ecstatic that these extraordinary wizards married.  
Harry and Hermione honeymooned in Russia with the dragons. When they got back they began to train for their careers. Harry was going to be the head of magical industries, that way he could still practice all of the magic he wanted to whenever he wanted. Ron was going to be his right hand man, so they were going to train together. Hermione was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts, a professor of spells, the chair of her department. After graduation from Hogwarts, before you can become employed you need in the field training. Which means you have to go out and tame wild beasts and things like that. Harry and Hermione still needed to do that, even though they had been doing it for years at Hogwarts already.  
They had been married for almost a year and were deep into training, when Hermione found out some big news. She decided to tell Harry when he got back from capturing giant arachnids in the south of France.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk, I have some. news."  
  
"Alright," he said pulling her onto his lap, "What's up?"  
  
"I went to the doctor about two weeks ago, you know I'd been feeling rather ill. Well, he told me that I am pregnant. Harry we're going to be parents."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No Harry, I'm not."  
  
"Oh, man, this is excellent."  
  
So they prepared for their new baby. Everyone at Hogwarts was tense with anticipation. This baby would be the most magical baby of all time. Even more magical than Voldemort. Ron was there every step of the way, helping as much as possible with Hermione's pregnancy. Between the two of them, Hermione couldn't do anything by herself. Mysteriously though, Draco disappeared shortly after he found out about the baby. Know one could find him. Everyone doted on Hermione, even more so when her belly got big with baby. Dumbledore visited regularly, making sure everything was going smoothly. No one wanted to loose this child! Everyone was sending gifts. Soon they had everything they could have ever dreamed of. Beautiful furniture set, gorgeous baby clothes, toys of every shape and size, doing as many tricks as possible. They had bottles that fed the child themselves, and extravagant gifts like ponies, and exotic dogs; it was a new parents dream.  
The days passed more quickly now, and soon Mrs. Granger came to stay with them. She was going to help Hermione with the chores and things until the baby came, because it was getting harder for Hermione to do them herself, and she was going to help her with the baby when it finally got there.  
  
"Hermione, honey, let me do that." Mrs. Granger scolded.  
  
"But Momma, I can do it myself." Hermione complained  
  
"I was pregnant once, I know what you can and can't do."  
  
"Fine Momma have it your way."  
  
"Good, I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Uh, huh, sure. Oh, OWW."  
  
"What's wrong honey? Did you strain something?"  
  
"No, I think I'm going into labor."  
  
So they rushed her to the hospital. Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagal and all of their friends came to the hospital to wait with Harry. Hours passed before news came. Then finally, at exactly midnight on January the first, the baby was born.  
  
"It's a girl!" Harry told them.  
  
"What's her name?" Ron asked  
  
"Abigail Hermione Harriett Granger Potter"  
  
"That is a mouthful. Why such a long name?" McGonagal said.  
  
"Just because she deserves it," Harry replied.  
  
That baby girl was me; but that is not the rest of my story by any means. No my friend, that is just the beginning.  
After I was born Mom and Dad finished their in the field training. Mom had to go to Australia when I was tiny, and Dad had to go to Spain, so I got to stay with Professor Dumbledore for a few months. Everyone dawdled over me. I grew up in Hogwarts, with all the teachers, so I knew almost as much about magic as my parents by the time I began actual training. I was a celebrity, and I knew it, but I never understood why. I don't think my parents actually had to buy me a single thing, everyone else was always sending gifts.  
Then one day when I was about 5, Draco Malfoy came over, and with him was a little boy about two years older than I was.  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" Dad asked  
  
"We need to talk" Draco replied  
  
"Well come on in."  
"Hello Hermione, you might want to take young Abby and Rocko here to another room."  
  
"Alright' she replied confused.  
  
Draco and Dad sat down to talk. The news Draco brought was heart wrenching, and a little scary. It seems that when Dad and Draco were hanging out really thick Draco had been trying to perfect a spell. Well it backfired on him somehow, and gave him the ability to conceive. He and Harry were experimenting with who they were at the time, and because of that and the mishap Draco became pregnant with Harry's son. Rocko was Harry's. When Mom found out the news she was dumbfounded. Not only did her husband of six years have another child, but it was also through a gay relationship!  
  
"Harry how could you do something like that?!" she cried  
  
"I don't know, it just happened. I didn't know he was doing weird spell experiments."  
  
"Don't blame Harry, Hermione, I talked him into it all. It's my fault"  
  
"Yeah Draco it is, but Harry still did it too. That is sick and wrong."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dad asked.  
  
"I don't know what you are going to do Harry, but I am NOT going to be a part of it." Hermione said, in tears and walked out.  
  
"Hermione," Dad ran after her, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I'm leaving Harry! I don't want to be a part of it, and I don't want our daughter to be a part of it."  
  
"But it was something that happened a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, but Draco has been gone ever since we found out I was pregnant, and now he shows back up. He wants you back Harry."  
  
"Just because he wants doesn't mean he's gonna get."  
  
"Alright then, I'll stay, for now." 


	2. Chapter 2 The Shock

So Dad and Mom rejoined Draco in the sitting room. A decision had to be made, what were they going to do? Harry had a life, he had another child to take care of. What did Draco want from him, why did he come here when he did? That was the issue that needed to be addressed.  
  
"Draco, why did you wait so long to tell me what happened?" Dad asked  
  
"Because, I was afraid, and then I got married. I didn't know what to do. I was young and stupid."  
  
"When did you get married?"  
  
"When Hermione found out she was pregnant. The girl I was dating, Grace Truman, and I decided that it was time to get more serious, so we got married. Then shortly after we were married we found out that she was pregnant. So yet again I had to put off telling you. Then, after Lance was born it just never seemed like the right time."  
  
"So you have two sons?" Mom asked  
  
"Yes, but I figured that now time is growing short, because Rocko is almost eight years old, and any day he should be showing his abilities. So you need to know."  
  
"Okay, well what do you want me to do now? Pay child support? He has a father."  
  
"I don't know, help me. Be in his life a little; we both know I don't need the money."  
  
"I can be in his life, that isn't a problem. The problem is how to explain my relationship to him, to the kids."  
  
"I don't know what to do about that either."  
  
What they hadn't planned on was that Rocko already knew. He is a chronic eavesdropper and had heard Draco telling Grace the entire story the night before. Not knowing this information though, Dad and Draco panned out a story to tell Rocko and I about their relationship. When they called him in to talk to him, I came with, and they got a very big surprise.  
  
"Rocko, this is your Uncle Harry. He is going to start spending time with you on weekends."  
  
"No he isn't." Rocko said  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked  
"I mean, he's not my uncle. He's my Dad, my other Dad."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped, but I knew so I laughed. Draco asked him how he found out, and when Rocko told him he turned bright red with fury. Malfoys do not admit to eavesdropping in public.  
  
"Well, since you know the truth we won't have to pretend, but we still want you to spend time with Harry. Is that alright with you Rocko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about you Abigail?"  
  
"Sure, but I want to come too."  
  
"Alright then, its settled. We shall be leaving now, is next weekend alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Then the Malfoys left, taking with them my father's integrity. The only thought running through his head was how was he going to face Dumbledore again? The man who had been like a father to him for all these years; but Dumbledore knew. OH yes, and the story wasn't what it seemed to be. What had really happened during Father's last year at Hogwarts was soon to be revealed.  
  
"Just go to Dumbledore and tell him, Harry. Ask him what to do." Mom urged.  
  
"I am too embarrassed."  
  
"This is Dumbledore, he will understand."  
  
So Dad went to talk to Dumbledore. What he found out was the shocking truth.  
  
"Come in Harry" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you professor."  
  
"Call me Albus, and I know. What you don't know is, I know more about it than you do."  
  
"HUH?" Dad asked dumbfounded  
  
"You don't remember having homosexual relations with Draco do you?" "Well,. No I don't."  
  
"That is because you never did."  
  
"What? I am thoroughly confused now."  
  
"Let me explain. During your last year, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy created a potion to make you unconscious. When you were alone with Draco, he would put some into your drinks. When you passed out Draco would steal samples of your sperm. I know it sounds weird, but let me finish. Severus and Draco wanted so bad to embarrass you that they created a child, Rocko out of yours and Draco's D.N.A."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. How could he have fallen for such a stupid trick? Now his good name is ruined. Just because he chose to trust someone he knew was evil. Dad was now even more upset than when he had arrived.  
  
"Why didn't you stop them?" Dad asked knowing the real answer.  
  
"Because, Harry, I ddint' know they'd done it. I only recently found out myself. Don't beat yourself up, you thought he had changed. Besides, they would've found another way."  
  
"Yes, but at least I could have fought it, this way I played right into their hands."  
  
'You were young, and heartbroken over that fight with Hermione. You didn't know."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
So, with a downcast face, he left Dumbledore's office. He walked slowly down the revolving staircase and emerged into the hallway by the eagle statue. Before he could realize what was happening though, Snape grabbed him from behind and tied him up. He dragged him down to his office where Draco was waiting for him. Draco had been in love with Dad since he'd first laid eyes on him, but after the supreme rejection he received when he and Dad met he had no chance to make him love him, until now. Draco and Snape had concocted a potion that would make the drinker fall in love with the first person they see after they have drunk it. The potion would not change the person in anyway, but the person they are in love with. Draco had been ready with the potion, and when Snape entered with Dad, Draco poured the potion down his throat. Soon he passed out, but time was short so Draco pushed Snape out of his office to ensure the success of his plan.  
A few minutes later, Dad awoke, staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. The plan had worked, now Dad was in love with Malfoy. Draco filled in some memory gaps, and sent Dad home to tell Mom it was over.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I am in love with Draco Malfoy, I can't help it. So I am going to leave you and marry him." 


End file.
